SYOC: Demigods Wanted
by silvershadowrebel
Summary: Six demigods. One new prophecy. A very short deadline. Follow a new generation of demigods as they tackle a new threat: Olympus turning against itself. Three major gods have gone missing, and the rest are in turmoil. If they don't save the world by August 18, the legend Percy Jackson's birthday, well, it won't matter who's heart gets broken on the quest.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have this really good idea, but I need a bunch of OC's because it takes place four years after the second Titan War. A few noteworthy notes:**

**I won't accept any children of the Big Three or Thanatos (this may change later on)**

**I'm looking for diversity, so get creative!**

**Minor demigods are appreciated**

**This is not first come first serve: I will choose the best characters**

Basics

First Name:

Nickname*:

Last Name**:

Gender:

Birthday:

Age (preferably over 11):

Grade:

Hometown:

School*:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family*:

Demigod siblings*:

Greek or Roman:

If Greek, summer or year camper:

Appearance

Hair:

Eye Color:

Skin tone:

Height:

Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc):

Training outfit:

Regular outfit:

School Outfit*:

Nationality:

Character

Personality:

Weapon(s) of choice:

Friends:

Cabin Alliances:

Favorite Activity:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Food:

Favorite place to hang out:

Favorite time of day*:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Tattoos/marks*:

Pets*:

Jewelry*:

Girlfriend/Boyfriend Potential:

Special Powers:

Strengths:

Fatal Flaw:

Other:

***Not necessary**

****I would prefer a last name, but they might not use one (like Thalia)**

**I know I grilled you, but I need a lot of information. I'm looking for an army, so I need a lot of entries. Hope I pick yours!**


	2. Author's note 1

Hey guys! I love you so much! You made me so happy when my inbox overloaded with responses. And all of your OC's are really good. I thought you might want to know a few things:

I've gotten a lot of Athena and Apollo kids. No more, please!

I've gotten like, a million entries already

The story takes place four years after the Titan War (I think I already said that)

The main characters are my own OC's. All your characters will play MAJOR ROLES in the story.

Love you guys,

Silver


	3. Challenge!

I forgot to add a few things when I updated.

There's been a bit of a confusion. The six demigods I mentioned are the subject of the prophecy. The army (your OC's) are... well, oh you'll find out when I start writing the story. It's confusing, but it'll make sense.

I have a mini challenge for you guys. I want you guys to create a god or goddess of technology. You can come up with a name and their job description. Then, I want you to create a child of the god. The best character will have a part in my story. (I hate breaking the rules, but I thought this would be a good touch.)

Later,

Silver


	4. Author's Note 2

Hey! So I've been looking at all my entries. I've chosen most of my OC's, but there's only like, seven guys and twice that many girls. So if you guys could send in some more males to make it more even, that would be great.

Silver

BTW: here are some of the characters I have chosen.


	5. Sorry!

Crap! I'm so sorry. I updated before I was done with the Authors Note.

Anyway, here are four demigods: (just the major details)

First Name: Aerieona  
Nickname*: Aerie  
Last Name**: Leigh  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: July  
Age (preferably over 11): 16  
Godly Parent: Khione  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: Summer  
Appearance  
Hair: She has long raven black hair that reaches her mid-back, its wavy and she leaves it down;  
Eye Color: Aerie has slender brown eyes that are framed with long lashes.  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): I wouldn't say completely goth, but she has a bit of black clothing.  
Character  
Personality: Aerieona is "the quiet mysterious one". She does not talk very much when around people she doesn't know. But, if someone she knows or just someone in a younger grade is getting bullied, she will speak up. No she isn't afraid to get into a fight, and has been in quite a few. She has a thin annoyance level, and guys who think they're all that and act like every girl will fall at their feet, irritates her a lot; so if you cross that line, you might be hit. She can look scary when you first meet her or shy, but once you get to know her you'll see she's not as shy as she presents herself. She actually has quite a tricky mind. She loves to pull pranks on people, and usually not get caught. Aerieona can also come off like shes acting like she's better than everyone else, she doesn't try to though. When she is lost in thought she will often sing to herself without knowing. When she's talking to someone she does not like she says in greek. "I'm like snow, soft and very cold."  
Weapon(s) of choice: A sword.  
Special Powers: Can turn herself into anything associated with snow. she can fly or levitate herself with wind and She has the ability to create something similar to a nuclear blast, only instead of heat it is made of cold.  
Strengths: Being in the cold, the dark (She hides in it),  
Fatal Flaw: likes to get revenge, quiet.

First Name: Layla  
Nickname*: Lay  
Last Name**: Moonbeam  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: February 28th  
Age (preferably over 11): 15  
Hometown: Rome, Italy  
Godly Parent: Nyx  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: Summer, but misses school sometimes to visit camp.  
Appearance  
Hair: Short black hair with blue-grey highlights. Bangs are swept to the side, but still covering half of her face. It's a bit layered but not visibly. Is naturally smooth and gives off a cool touch like the night.  
Eye Color: Deep blue eyes with a shocking electric blue specks with grey swirls. It moves around all the time, so sometimes she has grey eyes, deep blue specks and electric blue swirls etc.  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): goth. Punk at times.  
Training outfit: Plain black tank top with a black leather jacket. Dark grey skinny jeans and white combat boots. A spiky choker with matching bracelets.  
Regular outfit: Black tank top that says "Night" in cursive letters, White coat, black shorts, white tights/stockings, black stilleto heel knee high buckle up leather boots. Finger less black or white gloves and LOTS of bracelets.  
School Outfit*: Red single shoulder Tshirt and a short grey sports hoodie. Black ripped skinny jeans and red wedges. Dyes her hair with many red/orange streaks to hide the blue parts. LOTS of bracelets and a ruby thumb ring and a topaz index ring in the shape of a skull.  
Nationality: Italian/Greek  
Character  
Personality: Usually never seen in Breakfast or Lunch. Starts training at 2 or 3 pm. She is grumpy when everyone sees her, but at night, she is bright and chirpy. She has a dark side to her and makes good excuses and lies well. She suspects everyone before trusting them. Speaks her mind at most times and makes way too much sarcastic comments while the sun is still up. Inside, she feels really lonely, but makes no effort to make any other friend other than Thalia and Nico.  
Weapon(s) of choice: Sword, bow and arrows, throwing knives  
Special Powers: Night vision, stronger at night, sharp senses at night, free communication with living things at night. Transportation by moon light at night.  
Strengths: Anything as long as its at night.  
Fatal Flaw: Lack of self control.

First Name: Alexandra  
Nickname*: Alex or Lex  
Last Name**: Memoria (means 'memory' in Latin)  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: August 16th  
Age (preferably over 11): 16  
Hometown: New York  
Godly Parent: Mnemosyne, goddess of memory and mother of Muses (she was a Titan, but now she's a goddess)  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: Year camper  
Appearance  
Hair: Golden brown with a hint of red in the light  
Eye Color: Grey-green  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): Usually, she just takes whatever she ha in her closet, preferably shorts and tee  
Training outfit: Shorts and a tee  
Regular outfit: Shorts and tee  
Nationality: American  
Character  
Personality: She acts carefree and is sarcastic. She doesn't trust easily, but will do anything for just about anyone. She struggles with the loss of her Father when she was five, though she doesn't show it. She keeps it hidden and won't talk about it. She can remember it clearly. She's afraid to let anyone too close to her heart because she don't want to get hurt again if they would die. She will never show weakness.  
Weapon(s) of choice: Sword and dagger (they're disguised as beads on her bracelet, formed as a sword and dagger)  
Special Powers: Have perfect memory, can erase most recent memories (an example; an hour of their memories as long as it has happened in the last two days. BUT it takes a lot of her powers and almost drains her. And she has to touch that person) and she can restore almost any lost memory (it takes some of her powers, but not as much as erasing memories)  
Strengths: Swordfight  
Fatal Flaw: She remembers too much and sometimes it comes to her in battles and she loose concentration

First name:Valentina  
Nickname:Valya, Valusheka, Valley, Tina  
Last name:Belikova  
Gender:Female  
Birthday:July 29(name day) October 9  
Age:16  
Hometown:Cape May, NJ  
Godly parent:Morpheus  
Greek or Roman:Greek  
If Greek summer or year camper:Summer  
Hair:Straight dark brown hair that stops at her shoulders, with a dark blue at the nape of his neck.  
Eye color:Dark blue eyes  
Style:Kind of preppy with an edge. Sometimes wear a lot of batman.  
Training outfit:A grey racerback batman tank top with yellow shorts yellow/black Coverses.  
Regular outfit:A silk sheer high collar shirt, shorts, knee length socks with Jordans or Converses.  
School outfit:Same as regular but with heels, jeans. When she's not feeling well she wears sweat pants a shirt.  
Nationality:Russian and Dominican  
Personality:She's mysterious, she's not shy but only speaks when she is talked to or have something to say. She tends to smile a lot, a little paranoid.  
Weapon(s) of choice:A silver celestial bronze sword with a clear hilt with a silver/black mist.  
Special powers:Can manipulate people dreams.  
Strengths:Sword fighting and hand to hand combat, stealth.  
fatal flaw:Paranoia.  
Other:Name day is the Saint she is named after, it's more important than her birthday.


	6. The Next Four

And I present to you... the next four! By the way, I'm still open for characters, preferably males. Also, I feel really bad for the characters I didn't pick :'( Sorry If I let you guys down in any way.

-Silver

First Name: Deserae  
Last Name**: Aubree  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: February 14th  
Age (preferably over 11):16  
Hometown: Cumming, Georgia  
Godly Parent: Aphrodite  
Mortal Family*: Tyler Aubree: Dad: He has black hair and brown eyes. He is funny and loving father.  
Greek or Roman: Greek

If Greek, summer or year camper: Year Round  
Appearance  
Hair: Deserae has soft honey blonde hair, it is wavy and reaches her shoulders, and she curls it in big curls and has swoop bangs that cover part of her right eye.  
Eye Color: Wide warm brown eyes. IF you know her well enough you could tell her emotions by looking in her eyes.  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): I would say girlie.  
Regular outfit: A Navy blue and white polka dot tank top, with light denim shorts, black strapy sandals and black ray bans. Over it she wears a white zip-up jacket.  
Nationality: She's French  
Character  
Personality: Avalon, is a very sweet girl. She may seem shy and quite on the outside, but she is really out-going and bubbly. Avalon is also very clumsy which is how she meets most people. She loves to joke around and have fun. IF you mess up her hair or clothes in anyway you'd better run, 'because she's after you. When she wants to be she can be scary. She is mainly laid back though.  
Weapon(s) of choice: Bow and arrow. She also has two daggers strapped to her arms, and one In the waist band of her jeans. Friends: Shes friends with Aerie. But, people who aren't mean or judgy  
Special Powers: Charmspeak. Speaks and understands French  
Strengths: Shadow, bow and arrows, climbing, winning  
Fatal Flaw: She can be clueless a bit, and really wants to be in love.

Basics  
First Name: Luna  
Last Name**: Parker  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: September 17  
Age (preferably over 11): 15  
Hometown: Fremont, California  
Godly Parent: Iris, Goddess of Rainbows  
Mortal Parent(s): Adam C. Parker (37) & Carrol J. Parker (36)  
Siblings: Annabelle H. Parker (7)  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: Summer Camper  
Appearance  
Hair: Chocolate brown. Slightly wavy and reaches the top of her ribcage. Usually in a medium ponytail w/ side bangs.  
Eye Color: Cat-like, w/ a devious sparkle. Vibrant green like grass on a sunny day.  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): Forest Tomboy  
Regular outfit: Olive cargo pants with a white T-shirt. Grey "We Run These Streets" Hoodie. Grey Nikes. In case of cold weather, Luna wears this hoodie and an olive green cloth scarf with fringe, nothing else (Well, you gotta have a shirt and some pants too of course, but you know what I mean!)  
Nationality: Quarter-Asian, Quarter-American, rest is godly  
Character  
Personality: Luna is a usually carefree person who loves to run around in a forest. She stands up to people who try to push her down. (Like the popular crowd) She talks back to almost anybody except teachers. Nobody talks back to the teachers where she lives. Luna also has a quite "colorful vocabulary" and she uses on anyone who pisses her off. Except adults. She loves making the people around her laugh and says hi to everyone she meets. Since Luna can mimic sounds . . . singing with the radio without sounding like a drowning cat. (No offense to all drowning cats.) Her real voice sounds like Vitani from Lion King 2 when she was still a cub. If you get her angry (which is hard to do) she will unleash her full rage on you. She'll turn into a snarling, hissing whirlwind of fangs and kicks. Luna is also fairly skilled in martial arts and is an expert in gymnastics, so to escape someone/something, Luna will resort to freerunning and parkour.  
Weapon(s) of choice: Celestial bronze dagger. Blade: 12 in. Full: 18 in. Blade is straight design. Dark oak handle w/ forest-green leather wrapped around the hilt. An unbreakable emerald sphere is lodged onto the pommel. Black leather sheath. "Borrowed" from Medea. Luna never loses it. Its name is Happiness, because then she can say," I kill monsters . . . WITH HAPPINESS!" Round celestial bronze war shield w/ a 3 ft. diameter. Has butterflies on the engraving. Lined with soft leather. Returns if thrown. Tap a certain butterfly to return to disguise form. Disguise form is a small, baby pink analog leather watch w/ a steel rim. Press the button on the side for the shield to spiral out like a camara shutter. Tap surface of watch face for glow-in-the-dark. Tap again to turn it off. Given by Iris as a 13th birthday present.  
Special Powers: Can create mini rainbows and free Iris-Messages. Can perfectly mimic sounds. ("Run-in" with Medea) and Superspeed.  
Strengths: Races  
Fatal Flaw: Indecision  
Scars: One permanent jagged scar going down diagonally across her right eye. Result of griffon attack on family, (but it was totally worth it, got a wicked scar! XD) Tons on her knees and elbows (Freerunning accidents and falling out of trees.)

First Name: Amanda  
Nickname*: Manda  
Last Name**: Jacobs  
Gender: girl  
Birthday: 1st of January  
Age (preferably over 11): 14  
Hometown: trois-rivière, Québec, Canada  
Godly Parent: Khione  
Mortal Family*: Sam Jacobs  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: year (online tutoring)  
Appearance  
Hair: black curly shoulder length hair  
Eye Color: blue but it looks like it's snowing  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): preppy but shy about it  
Training outfit: camp half blood top, blue jeans, pumas and hair in a pony tail  
Regular outfit: black sweats, blue halter top, hair down and blue convers  
Nationality: Canadian  
Character  
Personality: fun loving, keep to herself, shy, active, hopless romantic!  
Weapon(s) of choice: a brooch snowflake that when you touch the center it grows in to a sword  
Special Powers:  
-can make water freeze and control the frozen water  
-unfreeze electronics(get it XD)  
-turn ice into any form (ex ropes or dagger)  
-ice/snow can't hurt her  
Strengths: ice skating, ice molding, rock wall and swordsmanship  
Fatal Flaw:she can't make decisions whether it's should I wear this or that or should I join Kronus or the gods

First Name: Kenny  
Last Name**: Robertson  
Gender: Boy  
Birthday: July 17th  
Age (preferably over 11): 15  
Hometown: Dallas, Texas  
School*: Dallas Middle School  
Godly Parent: Hermes  
Mortal Family*: Hannah (Mom) Drake (Step-Father) and Kelly (Step-Sister)  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: Summer  
Appearance  
Hair: Shaggy blond  
Eye Color: Light blue  
Skin tone: Tan (It is hot in Texas)  
Height: 5 foot 3  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): Casual  
Regular outfit: Usually jeans and a T-Shirt. But, he always has his western boots on  
Nationality: Spanish  
Character  
Personality: He is shy yet bold. He can be troublesome and can create chaos due to pranks. Loves pranking but can not seem to steel anything. He is a bit reluctant to do certain things. But excited for others  
Weapon(s) of choice: Sword  
Special Powers: His ability to prank, and Run  
Strengths: His speed  
Fatal Flaw: Hubris (Deadly Pride)

**Ta-da! Our first male! (There are more coming, don't worry) Also, I'm adopting The Romans Read the Last Olympian from Pauline xoxo. I'll update that soon. Later gaters!**


	7. Three More Demigods and a Vote

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update. I got banned from the computer. :( But anyway, this time I have three demigods. I'M NOT DONE YET! I STILL HAVE A TON MORE TO GIVE YOU GUYS, SO DON'T DESPAIR JUST YET. Also, I know I said I wouldn't accept children of the Big Three, but I need you guys to vote on whether or not to break the rule. I always thought it was strange that Hades never broke the oath, so there's one character I want you to vote on. Should I include her in the story or not? (She's in bold at the bottom) **

First name: Skye  
last name: Decour  
gender: girl  
birthday: september 8  
age: 11 or 12  
Godly parent: Dionysus  
Mortal family: She lives with her step sister Lia because both of their parents died in a car crash  
Greek or roman?: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year round camper: summer, but comes a month earlier and leaves a month later. (her school ends early and starts late)  
Hair: blackish brown  
Eye color: brownish blue  
Skin tone: a bit darker than a tan  
Height: 5foot1  
Style: very sportsy  
Training outfit: camp t shirt and jean shorts with armor  
Regular outfit: for camp, camp tshirt and shorts, for normal life, t shirt and gym shorts  
School outfit: same as above  
Nationality: mexican american  
Personality: nice, VERY show offy, she likes to prove herself right and others wrong  
Weapons of choice: she does have Stygian iron knife that she sometimes uses but she also takes almost every type of martial arts so she can beat up all of the but not least, she can also give extremely long and boring speeches and lectures and she actually has made some people surrender, faint, or take a nap.  
Special powers: she can convince people of things that are not true. She got away from one month of detention by saying that it wasn't her fault. She can also make grape vines appear and snap her fingers to make them tie somebody up.  
Strengths: she has been taking martial arts for the past 7 years. What more can i say  
Fatal flaw: she believes to much in her friends  
Other: she came to camp when she was eight. Her and her step sister are BFF's and they rely on each other to live. Lia goes to a normal summer camp while Skye is at camp HB. She also knows about the whole Greek and roman world and she loves it. Skye has taught her to write and speak fluently in ancient Greek and she was even once invited by Chiron to go see camp HB.

First Name: Rahim  
Nickname: "Ra"  
Last Name: Mussad  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: 12th November  
Age: 15  
Godly Parent: Aesculapius (Roman god of medicine)  
Mortal Family: Mother: Abidal Mussad (39) a trained nurse in Iraq, very strict, has a good relationship with son.  
Step Father: Aban Mussad (45) an unemployed man, has a very bad relationship with stepson, very open, talkitive, well-informed. Sister (full blood): Leyla Mussad (17), tried to escape country at age 14, no news of her since.  
Greek or Roman: Roman  
Hair: Thick, dark, messy  
Eye Color: They seem maroon  
Build (sorry, but this needs to be included): Very broad and masculine.  
Style: I'm not sure what you'd call it.  
Training outfit: He can't stand feeling restricted, so he wears black Harem pants (otherwise known as "genie pants") and black shirt, he prefers to train with his feet bare.  
Regular outfit: Baggy black pants, thin darker coloured t-shirts (not usually black though), and when he is wearing shoes (which is rare) orange runners.  
Nationality: Iraqi  
Personality: Rahim is a very cold distant person. He is easily aggrivated, because he lacks patience, and he struggles to speak English a lot of the time (he gets very frustrated with himself). He thinks that everyone will judge him for being on the stupidder side and for having trouble communicating. He is very harsh, and brutally honest. If he insults someone, he means it, but he only insults people when he is very angry. He talks to himself a lot in Iraqi, it helps him concentrate. He wouldn't hesitate to harm or kill if situations called for it. He's mainly become so distant because he was raised in a warzone. Rahim can actually be a very pleasant person at times. He is polite to those who are above him in status and always tries to speak with respect to them. He often gets jittery and nervous in large crowds. He has the constant feeling that something bad will happen. He takes his anger out physically on people, by training, by kicking a tree, etc. He is excessively competitive. He rarely smiles. He acts distant to people, he doesn't look them in the eye when he speaks, he watches over their shoulder. He is easily distracted, and will sometimes in mid sentence break out into another language. He finds it very hard to trust people, he forced himself into a bad relationship with his parents, but felt no guilt. He needs the ability to run or back down at all times. He can be a bully without knowing it a lot. But he is always honest. He wouldn't trick things out of people, he holds a knife to their throat and demands it.  
Weapon of choice: Swords. Not the thin ones, but the thick bulky ones that could possibly knock someone unconscious if you hit them on the head with the flat sides.  
Special Powers: Healer. He heals unnaturally fast himself and can coax others to heal faster. Regardless, he is a good healer.  
Strengths: Anything physical, except swimming and archery, although he isn't built for agility, he is very agile. He is also very good at persuading people. Blood and other such cruel actions didn't get to him, nor does fear.  
Weaknesses: Swimming, archery, smarts (school smarts), fitting in, communication (English is his third proper language, he learned Iraqi, then parts of both Pakistani and Chinese, before moving to Camp Jupiter where he caught onto Latin, and then was taugh English).  
Fatal Flaw: Selfish

Basics  
First Name: Elizabeth  
Nickname*: Eliza (most common), Beau-Beau  
Last Name**: Beaumont (pronouce Bo-mont)  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: 13/5  
Age (preferably over 11): 15  
School*: Adam High School  
Godly Parent: Circe or Kirke  
Mortal Family*: Adam (oh, the irony) Beaumont, a poor Jazz French Horn player who use to be a drug smuggler (from France to America) before he met Circe, who changed his life. Adam was really cocky, he was brutal, he was mean and he was viscious but Circe changed him. Now he's more of the loner than a cruel dude, he's very distant and he have this faraway look in his dark blue/misty grey eyes. He gets along eh-okay with Eliza, they never talk to each other much and it was always awkward between them. He have dark luscious shoulder-lenght curls and dark misty blue eyes along with a slightly upturn nose and high French features. That's it.  
Greek or Roman: Roman  
Appearance  
Hair: Dark thin straight hair that goes past down to her breast.  
Eye Color: Dark hazel, a bit more brown than green.  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): Gothic and stylish  
Training outfit: A black top with a plunging V neckline, along with tight leather jeans (people keep wondering how the heck she moves in those) and elegant black hunting boots.  
Regular outfit: (Winter) A long sleeve purple elegant turtle neck, a long black skirt with a small slit at the right side that shows off her right leg along with heavy biker boots. (Summer) A slinky silk dark green top along with dark shorts and fishnet stockings and those black high-tops. (Spring) An embroidered flower black top that is paired with dark purple lacy vests, a simple black jean skirt and laced up boots. (Autumn) A black basic blazer, a long-sleeve black shirt that says 'Eat a bunny' and ripped jeans with heavy boots.  
School Outfit*: Same up there.  
Nationality: Half-French and Half-god/American/Greek  
Character  
Personality: Shy, she stutters a lot and she always seem blushing- but it isn't her fault that her cheeks are naturally rosy! She's very scared of 'expressing herself' and she's seriously shy, she always backed up when a stranger or someone she doesn't know so well talk to her and she would avoid eye contact, she hates talking to people and she isn't an open person. She's very negative, close-minded, anti-social and is always like a zombie. A very shy one.  
Weapon(s) of choice: Preferably magic, along with her Book of Shadows and wand- a simple stick made out of ebony and hold together with the leaves of hemlock.  
Special Powers: Metamorphosis, the power of illusion; she's able to sometimes changed how she looks, Dark Arts and Necromancy, the same thing Circe excels at.  
Strengths: Magic and running for her life. That's it, seriously.  
Fatal Flaw: Close-minded, very single-minded and judgmental.

**Basics  
First Name: Thana  
Nickname*: Rhia  
Last Name**: Brooks  
Gender: female  
Birthday: 22nd february  
Age (preferably over 11): 13  
Hometown: New York  
Godly Parent: Hades  
Demigod siblings: Nico  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: Year round, but has a secret way of getting across the camp borders without getting caught and leaves for random day trips :)  
Appearance  
Hair: shoulder length dark brown  
Eye Color: dark blue/black  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): more goth since she prefers to wear black and hates annoyingly happy music and pink, which she believes is the colour of all evil (She can be overly dramatic with that)  
Training outfit: black v-neck t-shirt and dark grey three quarter length cargo pants with black converse and her silver skull charm necklace (It turns into a sword)  
Regular outfit: A black half-sleeve shirt with netting material that goes down to her knuckles, dark jeans with slashes and dirt on it from previous fights during training and monsters, her silver skull charm necklace, black lace up boots that cover half her calves and an aviators jacket with hood which she prefers to keep up.  
Nationality: Half-Irish and Half-American (Or whatever Hades is)  
Character  
Personality: She's stubborn and if she's put under a lot of pressure she tends to have mental breakdowns. She doesn't talk much but when she does, it's usually because her ghost ferret can smell monsters or because she has an idea...or she's telling someone to shut up. She's withdrawn and tends to retreat into her own mind most of the time, making her miss some things like when people are talking to her. But when she sees a forest or mythomagic, she gets really happy and excitable (Forests, because she loves to climb trees, though she tends to get stuck)  
Weapon(s) of choice: Her silver skull charm necklace turns into a black bladed sword with an obsidian stone embedded in the hilt.  
Special Powers: Can control Shadows, summon the dead, you know the usual Hades cabin powers. Her preferred powers are controlling and morphing shadows to shadow travel and for tyeing people up.  
Strengths: good at sword fighting, trained in ju-jitsu, not bothered by death.  
Fatal Flaw: she can hold a grudge for a VERY long time, which makes it dangerous for the person she has a grudge with as it tends to lead them to an early grave.  
Other: She doesn't really show emotions, but if you (By some miracle) get her really mad...start praying  
**


	8. Techne's child

**I'm Back! Did you miss me? Here are four more demigods. Important Note: Only six people voted on Thana. The result: Yes:3, No:3. Come on guys!**  
First Name: Matthew  
Nickname*: Mattie  
Last Name**: La'beau  
Gender: male  
Birthday: 15th of May  
Age (preferably over 11): 14  
School*: Bishop Alemany High School  
Godly Parent: Venus  
Mortal Family*: Jason La'beau (Father)  
Greek or Roman: Roman  
Appearance  
Hair: brown usually messy  
Eye Colour: blue (look at powers)  
Style (i.e. Goth, preppy, etc): your average LA surfer dude  
Training outfit: grey tracksuit bottoms with the purple camp top on  
Regular outfit: dark coloured cargo shorts with a white polo which has a small heart on it and blue vans  
Nationality: British and American  
Character  
Personality: he's a fun person always willing to help anyone even if many believe them dont deserve it. He does have a dark side which usually comes out when someone picks on him or attacks an innocent people.  
Weapon(s) of choice: imperial sword disgusted as a pair of dog chains with a heart and dove engraved on them.  
Special Powers: Ability to change their physical features. Charmspeak (Only some), the ability to speak fluent French. High social abilities and awareness.  
Strengths: good in teams and large groups, good at handling himself in difficult problems  
Fatal Flaw: too trustworthy and kind  
Other: was born in England but moved to America at the age of 6

First Name: Nicoletta.(Nic-o-letta)  
Nickname*: Nikky.  
Last Name**: Verandera.(Ver-an-dera)  
Gender: Female.  
Birthday: Nov. 28.  
Age: 13.  
Hometown: Jacksonville, Florida.  
School*: St. Alexandra School for the Gifted.(Doesn't exist.)  
Godly Parent: Nike.  
Mortal Family*: Her Dad Mitchell who works as an athletic coach. And her Grandmother Claire who just stays at home reading and baking cookies.  
Demigod Siblings*: She is one of the in the middle age children of her cabin so she gets to do pretty much what ever she wants cause nobody is watching her. Although sometimes the lack of attention makes her sad.  
Greek or Roman: Greek.  
If Greek, summer or year camper: Summer.  
APPERANCE  
Hair: A light caramelish color(it's hard to explian), straight, goes to her upper back, and has natural light brown lowlights.  
Eyes: An amber brown color.  
Skin tone: Lightly tanned.  
Height: 5ft.2  
Style(i.e. goth, preppy, etc.): A mix of surfer girl style and the girl next door style.  
Training outfit: Blue spandex shorts, baggy grey T-shirt, dark blue track shoes, and her hair in a low ponytail and a white head band to keep her bangs out of her face.  
Regular outfit: Dark blue short shorts, gray spagetti strap, black lacey off the shoulder shawel with buttons, small gold loop earrings, a slim gol necklace with her name, blue and gray converses, and her hair is let loose.  
School Outfit*: Navy blue knee length skirt, light blue polo shirt with school emblem, white ankle socks, her blue and grey converses, and her hair is let loose.  
Nationality: American.  
CHARACTER  
Persoanlity: She's pretty nice, but she's very competative if someone dares or bets her to do something she will. She's a bit above average for a demigod, but she still has Dyslexia and ADHD.  
Weapon(s) of choice: A dagger named Nikh which translates to Victory.  
Special Powers: She's pretty much undefeatable, and she's fast at running.  
Strengths: Fast at running, pretty good at fighting, and kinda good at going undetected.  
Fatal Flaw: Competativeness.  
Other: She's terrible at swimming. But she can float.

First Name: Zachary  
Last Name: Williams  
Nickname*: Zack  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: May 11  
Age (preferably over 11): 16  
Hometown: Alpheretta GA  
School*: East Alpheretta High  
Godly Parent: Triton, Godly son of Poseiden, God of water  
Mortal Family*: Maria Williams  
Greek or Roman: GREEK  
If Greek, summer or year camper: year rounder  
Appearance Tan, fit  
Hair: Blonde  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin tone: Tan  
Height: 6 feet  
Training outfit: save as reg.  
Regular outfit: Brown jacket, green t-shirt, jeans charmed to be weapons proof  
School Outfit*: Grey polo shirt and jeans  
Nationality: American  
Character  
Personality: Antisocial but once you get to know him he's talkative  
Weapon(s) of choice: Staff with a spike on the bottom and a stallion on top  
Special Powers: water, Hurricanes, ice  
Strengths: swimming, blunt weaponry, hiding  
Fatal Flaw: is sometimes oblivious to the obvious

**Here is my Technology God Contest Winner!**

Name: Techne (meaning art or artifice or craft. Because technology literally means the act of making or crafting)  
Goddess of: Technology  
Family: Immortal daughter of Zeus and Metis. Sister to Athena.  
Personality: She is like her sister in some ways. She's quick thinking, wise and sympathetic Techne would be a very bad enemy to make. But, her and Athena do clash on some things. They will fight, but it ends shortly. Techne is very nice to other demigods, and will help them with something, but if they ask for too much she will make them do something for her too. She loves to smile. Calm most of the time though. Even she can be in a bad mood sometimes after fight with her family. Overall she's calm, a quick-thinker, wise, and sympathetic. Techne can put up a good argument.  
Appearance: As a goddess she can change her form. Her favorite form is a 18 year-old looking girl. She has long thick wavy dark auburn hair. Techne and Athena only look alike in the eyes. They both have grey eyes, but Techne's are lighter. Her skin is tan, but fair. She has freckles on her nose and cheeks. She wears a white tee shirt, with dark denim shorts, a black tool belt hangs loose around her waist. And she has black high top converse.  
Goddess form: Her hair is in a elaborate braid down her back. She wears a cream Greek style tunic that has gold threading. That has gold clasps, and a gold belt under her chest. Sandals cover her feet. When she's angry all technology around her overloads and shuts down.  
Powers: She presumably possesses the standard powers of a goddess  
*Presumed to have Electrokinesis.  
* Has control over technology.  
*Can make any type of technology appear.  
* Knows everything about a piece of technology.

**And Her Child!**

First Name: Celeste  
Nickname*: Shadow (Only her good friends call her this), Cee Cee, Tess  
Last Name**: Mathews  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: March 14th  
Age (preferably over 11): 15  
Hometown: Wilmington, North Carolina  
School*: John T Hoggard High School  
Godly Parent: Techne Goddess of technology  
Mortal Family*: Alex Mathews: Dad: he has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He is a funny man who loves to joke and play around with his kids. Lindsey Mathews: Step-mom: she has black hair and green eyes. She loves Celeste like she is her own. She is supportive of her and will do anything she can to help her. Brett and Warren: Step-brothers: 17: Twins. They both have very dark brown/ black hair, but Brett has green eyes and Warren has more blue eyes. They are big flirts in school and love to tease Celeste.  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: Year-rounder She is the only one in her cabin so she is the Counselor of Techne.  
Appearance  
Hair: She has long thick wavy dark auburn hair like her mothers. She keeps it in a pony tail sometimes, a braid or leaves it down.  
Eye Color: Her eyes are grey, but tinted blue.  
Skin tone: Her skin tone is a light Olive. But is tanned from sailing with her dad.  
Height: she is almost 5' 8  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): A mix between scene and girly.  
Training outfit: A long sleeved grey tee shirt, ripped skinny jeans, with brown boots, and black leather armor. She straps her weapons to her arms, legs and carries her sword.  
Regular outfit: A cream Embellished tank top, with light denim shorts, and brown ray bands. On her feet she wears black gladiators. Celeste also wears a black zip-up hoodie and carries around her ipod.  
Nationality: Her dad is Australian  
Character  
Personality: Celeste can be called the shadow hacker. She is very good with technology, and can hack into anything, and usually doesn't get in trouble with adults because they think she wouldn't do that. She is a care-free girl, who loves to have fun and is clumsy. She often meets people, but accidentally falling into them. Like her mother she is a terrible enemy to have. She and Athena children fight a lot, like the sisters. It takes a lot to get Celeste mad, but when you do you better get away. She loves to smile and is often laughing. Celeste also carries around an I-pod everywhere. She can put up a good argument. Celeste is a perfectionist a bit also. She used to sail a lot with her dad.  
Weapon(s) of choice: Black daggers and a sword. She straps her daggers to her arms and legs, and puts one in each of her boots.  
Special Powers: She Knows everything about a piece of technology, Has control over technology, and when really mad she can use Electrokinesis, but she has to be very mad.  
Strengths: Night time, hacking, technology, making people laugh  
Fatal Flaw: She Is a bit of a perfectionist, and is clumsy around someone she likes.

**Ta-Da! Congrats you all of you. I'm still not done...**


	9. Do I Even Have to Say It?

**I'm Not going to even bother saying anything. But PLEASE VOTE ON THANA! THE POLL IS STILL EVEN! Okay.**

First Name: Evelyn  
Nickname*: Eve, Ray or EL  
Last Name**: Nightray  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: December 18th  
Age (preferably over 11): 13  
Hometown: Hollywood, California  
School*: Le Conte Middle School  
Godly Parent: Apollo  
Mortal Family*: Elizabeth Rose Nightray (mother, deceased), Melody Jasmine Nightray (aunt)  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: Year round camper  
Appearance  
Hair: Long straight silky dark brown hair that reaches her waist with side swept bangs which she keeps with flower shaped hairclip  
Eye Color: Sapphire blue eyes that seems to lure you to them  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): Classic, sometime sporty  
Training outfit: Short sleeves blue T-shirt with two black outlines, black arm protector, black jeans and black combat boots. She put her hair in a braid and uses snow shaped hairclip.  
Regular outfit: Black vest with phoenix on the back over long sleeves blue T-shirt with snow on its front, flower shaped earrings, silver necklace that has Sapphire Gemstone on it which she keep hidden under her clothes, silver wristwatch that alert her if there was any monster around by making a beeping sounds, dark blue belt, black jeans and black shoes. She let her hair fall and wears blue bow headbands.  
School Outfit*: Black jacket with silver zipper, blue T-shirt, black belt, black skirt that reaches her knee, navy blue socks and black shoes  
Nationality: California  
Character  
Personality: She acts exactly like her mother; kind, caring, patient, understanding and smart. She's also very stubborn yet trusting. But she can act sly, cunning and merciless. Especially, if her families or friends in danger. She has exceptional self-control and strong mind. When she's really mad, she'll smile darkly at everyone she meet and give them (the people who make her really mad) her little piece of mind, that make them run away crying. She has a tendency to taps her finger when she was nervous, anxious, mad or bored.  
Weapon(s) of choice: 3 foot tall double edged twin sword which she always keep at her side and Bow and Arrow (unlimited) that can change to pentacle shaped bracelet  
Special Powers: She can control light to create illusions, light shields, Blast of lights to impale or blind enemies for some time or maybe forever and enhancing her vision at night. She also can catch glimpse of the future (that it's make her annoyed, sometimes. Especially when she was in battle and got a vision about the future), heal people by singing a song to his father in Ancient Greek, and Mastery over archery.  
Strengths: Hand to hand combat, sword fighting, archery, gaining some peoples trust, very sneaky and fast.  
Fatal Flaw: Kindness and Absolute trust in people (even though she only met them once)  
Appearance: She has long straight silky raven black hair that reaches her waist, baby blue eyes, and pale complexion. She is slender, athletic and has a great figure. She has heart shaped face, almond shaped eyes, well defined chin and cheek, pointed nose with freckles around it, thin lips, and low arch round brows. When she's angry, a light will radiate from her body.

First: Xander  
Last: Carpenter  
-Basics-  
Age: 16  
birthday: Jan. 8  
Gender: Male  
Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada  
Godly Parent: Bacchus (roman form of Mr.D)  
Roman: yes  
-Appearance-  
Eyes: dark bluish purple  
Hair: black hair that curls around his temple  
Height: 5"6  
Body type: lean but muscular  
Skin Tone: fair  
-Clothes-  
Around the Camp/Island: /board/products-1/offers-to-sell-and-export-1/men-s-casual-clothing-grid-zip-hoodie-short-coat-108624/  
Training time: sweats and a tee  
Formal: A black suit over a cool tee shirt with black pants  
School: same as camp very skater boyish  
-Personality-  
he is a carefree and laid back dude who likes to go with the flow he is friendly and very sweet he is sporty but has a gentle side to him he likes having a good time and cracking jokes no matter how lame he is a sensitive dude who is almost alway calm and cheerful he is usually an optimist but he also thinks things through with a straight mind he's kind and fun to hang with and easy to get along with he has a noble side to him and is very fair to everyone he's also romantic and good with girls he can get depressed easily and hates when friends get hurt or die he'll protect them with his life he's lively  
Likes: being with people, joking around, trying new foods  
dislikes: Bullies, racist people, polluters  
-History-  
Demigod life: he has many friends and hangs with the Phoebus kids when not training  
Mortal life: he grew up in a loving home with just him and his mother she worked hard as a barmaid girl and took late hours often into the night to support them suddenly when he was 14 she got breast cancer and he had to work in her place he took her job as a cook and was attacked by a monster disguised as a busboy who followed him on his way to the hospital because his mom was in critical condition he went straight to his mothers hospital room where she told him about his father and camp then she died he then made his way to camp  
-Family-  
Mother/Stepmother/Guardian: Olivia Carpenter met Bacchus when she was young (18) when she worked as a showgirl in a club she had Xander very early in her life and spent most of her life caring for him she was a kind and lively woman up until she died  
Brother/Stepbrother/Foster brother/Really close half-brother: he pretty close to Dakota and they sare lots of laughs together  
Style: skaterish

First Name: Alice  
Nickname*: Ali and Clove  
Last Name**: Hastings  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: September 14  
Age (preferably over 11): 15  
Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts  
Godly Parent: Athena  
Mortal Family*: Her father's name is Gale Hastings and Alice has a stepmother named Mona who Alice actually likes.

Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: Year camper  
Appearance  
Hair: Black/brown hair that is almost to mid back.  
Eye Color: really brown eyes  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc):emo and sometimes a bit preppy.  
Training outfit: Her training outfit is a green short sleeve shirt and a pair of jogging paints with some crappy shoes she found one day. Her hair is in a ponytail.  
Regular outfit: Usually she has jeans on or if she doesn't its knee high shorts. The jeans she wears are skinny jeans. She has a black v-neck short sleeve shirt on most of the time, or her camp shirt, and sometimes a dark shirt on like a dark purple shirt on.  
Nationality: Mexican  
Character  
Personality: Alice is funny and the jokes she makes are very sarcastic. She will be sarcastic with anyone. When she is mad she will make mean insults to somebody so when people first meet her she can scare them. But that helps in battle because she can get at anyone. When people bully her friends or try to be mean she scares them off as usual but she has this intense stare that scares even her best friend Annie who is immune to her basically. Now that she doesn't have her friends like she does in her hometown, she only has a couple at camp.  
Weapon(s) of choice: A bow and arrow and a throwing knife she has.  
Special Powers:She can turn into an owl like her mother can and is intelligent like the rest of her cabin.  
Strengths: Figuring out stuff quickly, making people laugh, and using weapons.  
Fatal Flaw: Insecurity  
Other: She is quite small for her age so people can be mean to her about that and she tries to ignore it but she feels insecure

about that.

First Name: Adriana  
Nickname*: Ari or Rina  
Last Name**: Clarke  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: July 10  
Age (preferably over 11): 14  
Hometown: Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England  
Godly Parent: Hermes  
Mortal Family*: Her mom died in a car crash when she was young.  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: Year  
Appearance: Small frame, she has natural beauty, and many admirers. Pale skin tone with small, barely noticeable, freckles across her nose,and dimples on either side of her cheek, and the famous crooked smile all the Hermes children share.  
Hair: She has long jet black, silky hair that falls into soft curls that she usually puts in one long french braid.  
Eye Color: Stormy, Emerald Green, that always seems to have a mischievous spark in them.  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): Indie  
Training outfit: Black shorts, and a simple tank top.  
Regular outfit: Some old comfortable skinny jeans, a white tank top with a red flannel, and a gray beanie.  
Nationality: English (British)  
Character  
Personality: Ari is someone who gets annoyed REALLY easily especially if you make fun of her height. She's the complete opposite of a goody two shoes, and loves to cause problems. She's not afraid to speak her mind and can be very cheeky. She's a very proud person and can sometimes be over-confident. She doesn't get affected by what people call "a player," due to the fact that she's absolutely oblivious when it comes to flirting of love. If she gets angry she starts to rant, and she's not afraid to tell someone off even if there's a crowd. Doesn't get embarrassed easily. She's very loyal but also very forgetful. People describe her as "one of the guys." Because she pulls many pranks she has gained quite a few enemies. She has a bad habit of running away when things get to be to much for her, you wouldn't know it from looking at her but she's actually very insecure when it comes to book smarts. She's currently the camps "Prankster.'  
Weapon(s) of choice: She is absolutely horrible when it come to using a sword because she is usually over powered. She prefers a silent way of killing. Has an knife sheath full of unlimited knives (When she throws one another appears.) that her father gave her. She can use a knife when necessary.  
Special Powers: Being a child of Hermes, she has extreme agility, can be very cunning, very fast and swift, athletic, and a good actor.  
Strengths: She throws her knife with deadly accuracy.  
Fatal Flaw: Despite her mischievous nature, she's very gullible and trusting. She's very innocent which causes her to be hurt by many people.  
Other: She's better at Far range fighting. (Using throwing knives or bow and arrow) She's physically weak so she's easily over-powered when it comes to close range.


	10. The Final Three

**Okay, guys, here's the last of them. I'm sorry if I didn't choose yours, but I already have like, 22 demigods. **

**The poll for Thana is closed. Yes: 3 No: 6**

**Sorry to the people who wanted her. **

**And now I present to you: the final three!**

First Name: Raphael  
Nickname*: Raph, Rapho  
Last Name**: Wings  
Gender: male  
Birthday: 10th of August  
Age (preferably over 11): 16  
Hometown: LA  
Godly Parent: Apollo  
Mortal Family: His mom Lucy, a nurse at the LA hospital.  
Demigod siblings: The Apollo cabin is quite big and he is one of the oldest in there, he gets around well with most of his siblings although he find some a bit boring and some just don't like him at all because he can't use a bow and they think of him as a disgrace.  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: year rounder  
Appearance  
Hair: He has short black hair that he puts upwards with some gel  
Eye Color: Dark green  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): More of the sporter/popular type.  
Training outfit: A pair of shorts with a yellow v-neck t-shirt.  
Regular outfit: A short pair of light brown jeans with a sports jacket and a white, yellow or red v-neck t-shirt.  
Nationality: American  
Character  
Personality: Raphael is quite the sportsman, he loves to go out challenging himself and sport, he also has a love for swimming and he hates the fact that he can't shoot with a bow and arrow at all. He likes to be outside as much as possible. Furthermore he is quite the flirt and he likes to have a laugh with the Aphrodite cabin. He hates to see other people in pain and well he is quite the healer for it xD. He easily gets angry when taunted or insulted. This is mostly when people either talk about his mom, his lack of skill in archery or saying he is lazy. He hates all of those and when he gets mad he will either pick up a fight or immediately leave and either go practicing or he goes swimming. He has quite an impressive ADHD and therefore is always a bit jumpy and he has lots of energy. He easily talks with others but well let's just say he is not always the smartest kid around. He therefore doesn't really like the Athena cabin as they tend to over think things and always correct him with minor things.  
Weapon(s) of choice: He somehow can't shoot as well as his siblings, it's kind of a flaw of him and therefore he thought himself how to fight well with a big staff he got the Hephaestus cabin make for him in trade for some favors, it's a big wooden staff with some celestial bronze in it.  
Special Powers: He is a pretty strong healer, furthermore he really drives on the sun, it's okay when it's not shining but he is stronger when it's fully shining.  
Strengths: Him being a real sportsman, quick with his staff, healing, swimming, making other people feel better/helping them with their problems and stuff.  
Fatal Flaw: Thinking that he is unstoppable, when he gets really enthusiastic and confident he won't think but just act and that can sometimes give bad outcomes...

:  
First Name: Locke  
Last Name: Segue (Pronounced "Segway")  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: Feb. 27  
Age: 14  
Grade: Highschool Sophomore  
Hometown: New York (Specifically Queens)  
Godly Parent: Mnemosyne, the goddess of memory  
G/R: Greek (Summer Camper)  
APPEARANCE:  
Hair: Black Hair that's not too short, yet not too long  
Eye Color: Blue  
Style: Loner; Introvert  
Training Outfit: Tank Top with Basketball Shorts  
Normal Outfit: Plaid Shirt with Jeans and Sneakers  
Nationality: American

CHARACTER:  
Personality: Cynical, nice when you get to know him  
Weapon of choice: Bow and Arrow; Swords (Loathes Shields and Spears)  
Special Powers: Mind Read, Memory Wipe, Adding fake memories, other mind-related stuff  
Strengths: Archery, Fencing, Mind-Wiping  
Fatal Flaw: Doesn't trust others (Besides said SYOC friend)

22 First Name: Caleb  
Nickname*: Cal  
Last Name**: Dawn  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: January 1 (Get it? Because Eos is the gate opener of sunrise so yeaaaa)  
Age (preferably over 11): 17  
Hometown: Los Angeles, California  
School*: Probably same school as Sierra.  
Godly Parent: Eos - Goddess of Dawn  
Mortal Family*: Lyra Dawn  
Greek or Roman: Greek  
If Greek, summer or year camper: Summer (Oops, for Sierra's, she's also summer camper)  
Appearance  
Hair: Golden Californian beach boy blond short faux-hawk  
Eye Color: Bright baby-blue  
Skin tone: Californian surfer boy tan  
Height: 6'3  
Style (i.e. goth, preppy, etc): Preppy, super preppy.  
Training outfit: Black tank-top, grey cargo pants, dusty grey Reeboks  
Regular outfit: White Quicksilver t-shirt, light blue, grey, navy, and white plaid shorts, dusty grey Reeboks  
School Outfit*: Baby-blue polo shirt, multi-coloured plaid boy shorts, dusty grey Reeboks  
Nationality: His mother is British but he grew up in America. Be he has a slight accent. :)  
Character  
Personality: Bubbly, cheerful, easily includes people, active, flirty, outgoing, funny, charming, fun, daring, determined, very loyal, always happy. he's scarcely mad, but when he is, he is very scary. Kind, empathetic, understanding, caring, very caring. He likes making people feel happy, and they do.  
Weapon(s) of choice: A large two handed sword with a bright golden hilt and gold flecks and diamonds embedded in the hilt and a bit on the blade  
Special Powers: Let any part of his body (usually hands) glow very brightly. He can adjust the lights in an area. Blind people with one touch of his hands. Wake up at the crack of dawn, which is like, four am everyday no matter what, and he would be fully refreshed and replenished. Enhanced speed, strength, and powers forever at dawn. But dawn only lasts from four to six am, so it's very limited.  
Strengths: Running, sword-fighting, wrestling  
Fatal Flaw: Loyalty, over trustfulness  
Other: He's a hardworking straight B student in school and captain of the football team and a bunch of other sports. He was going to school one day when he was twelve and was nearly exploded into bits when he stepped on a Greek bomb mine, but he instinctively heated up his foot and completely disintegrated the mine before it could explode. He was very shocked, but smart and quick enough to realize he was in danger. A minute later a random monster popped out of nowhere and attacked him. But he melted the monster when he touched it. Then, a satyr came running out of the school bus, having seen the whole thing because Caleb was just by the school yard. The satyr and Caleb rushed to his house, and his mother drove them to Camp Half-Blood. Caleb adapted quickly, although he missed his mom. He was sitting by the lake one night when Sierra popped out from under the water. They became friends after weeks of Caleb's irresistible chatter.

**Ta-da! Now just a few things. I have a new story out called Unheroic Deeds. It's about times when our heroes did some... strange? Embarrassing? Odd? Things. I'd love it if you checked it out.**

**Also! This SYOC will be a different story. IT WILL BE CALLED Don't Stop Believin'. **

**Thank you, and have an awesome day, **

** -Silver**


End file.
